A História de um Milagre com Covinhas
by meriland25
Summary: Ela não tem um nome, mas o único que queria ter seria o que os seus pais lhe dessem.Mas primeiro, eles têm de saber que ela existe.Tendo sido gerada por simples amor, e surgido aletoriamente no mesmo lugar onde o seu pai nasceu, como é suposto a minha OC encontrar a sua família?Leiam e deixem-me saber a vossa opinião , ideias são bem-vindas!


NA- Olá! A todos aqueles que estão a ler isto, obrigada por darem a esta história uma oportunidade. Esta é uma versão portuguesa da minha história The Story of a Miracle with Dimples. Para dizer a verdade, não tenho a certeza o que hei de fazer com esta história, nem onde a hei de levar, por isso todos os comentários e opiniões, e até qualquer ideia será bem-vinda.

Passadas as apresentações, que se come-se coma história

A Historia de um milagre com covinhas

Prólogo- Uma demanda de loucos t

Ela não tinha um nome.

Pelo menos, a princípio não tinha, em parte porque nunca ninguém lhe dera nenhum, por outro porque dava grande importância aos nomes. Não aceitaria um nome escolhido de forma leviana, por alguém que não conhecesse. A seu ver, o nome devia ser o primeiro presente a ser recebido á nascença por um recém-nascido. O nome era algo que deveria ser pensado de forma cuidadosa, nunca leviana, por alguém que se importe com a pessoa em questão. Um nome tem um significado, uma história, uma razão de ser. Para ela, os nomes são parte do legado de alguém. E, mais importante do que tudo, ao nomes deviam ser escolhidos pelos pais.

O problema é que ela não sabia quem os seus pais eram.

Bem, também não era bem assim. Ela sabia quem eles eram. Por vezes, tinha visões com eles, e quando desenhava, as suas mãos, como que controladas por uma conhecimento subconsciente, retratavam-nos como se elas estivessem mesmo ali, ao lado dela, abraçados e a sorrir-lhe carinhosamente. Mas não estavam. E isso fazia toda a diferença.

A culpa não ela dela. Nem era deles, claro que não era deles. Eles simplesmente não sabiam que ela existia. Ou, se sabiam, não sabiam onde ela estava. Ninguém tinha culpa. Como poderiam ter? Ela sabia disto; no fundo, tinha a certeza disto. Mas, na sua inocência de pequeno milagre, não podia impedir-se de pensar que, se calhar, era ela a culpada. Que se calhar, eles sabiam quem ela era e onde estava, mas não a queriam. Que se calhar, ela não era boa o suficiente. Que, se calhar, ela tinha feito algo de mal, ou eles simplesmente não queriam uma filha com origem mais de questionável. Não era que não os compreendesse se fosse esse o caso.

Ela não era como as outras pessoas, e tinha plena consciência disso. Não era como os humanos, e certamente que não era como os híbridos. Raios, ela nem sequer era como os outros vampiros!

Para começar, ela nem sequer fora criada, pelo menos da maneira como seria de esperar neste contexto. Os vampiros eram criados a partir de veneno e agonia e egoísmo. Ela fora criada (ou talvez a expressão correcta seja gerada?) a partir de nada mais, nada menos do puro amor e devoção de duas almas uma pela outra. Isso e por um talento desconhecido por parte de uma dessas almas. Se se considerar a capacidade de amar incondicional e apaixonadamente um talento, isto é.

Isto era a única parte da história que ela conhecia. Isto, e a parte em que, sabe Deus como, surgira por meios espirituais desconhecidos no campanário de uma antiga igreja londrina, no seu primeiro dia de vida, sem qualquer recordação de qualquer acontecimento prévio.

Ela não sabia como o sabia, mas isso não era nada de extraordinário para ela. Ela tinha, admitidamente, a tendência de saber muitas coisas que não deveria, que nunca poderia ter sabido. E a sua curiosidade natural, que chegava a tornar-se compulsiva, não ajudava em nada no que tocava a mantê-la fora de sarilhos. Que, de facto, eram algo bastante recorrente no seu dia – a -dia.

Ela não fazia por mal, claro está. De facto, qualquer um que conhecesse minimamente esta jovem vampira saberia que dificilmente ela faria alguma coisa por mal. Ela tinha apenas uma perigosa dose de imparável curiosidade, teimosia épica e vontade de fazer bem. Junta-se todos estes factores, mais uma pitada de rebeldia bem-intencionada, junta-se uma vampira a viver por si mesma e com sede, não de sangue mas de simples companhia e adiciona-se um conjunto bastante improvável, mas não menos admirável de aptidões, e tem-se a formula para uma fazedora de sarilhos inata.

Por isso, não é minimamente surpreendente que ela tivesse tornado encontrar a sua família na missão da sua vida. Era só isso que ela pedia: a sua família. Um lar a que regressar após um dia de solitárias explorações. Um segundo nome para escrever no B.I. Um legado que pudesse chamar seu, algo factual, real, que partilha-se com outras pessoas e que lhe explicasse como fora parar aquela igreja na noite da véspera do ano novo. Alguém que lhe fizesse companhia sem ser por obrigação moral, alguém que a ajudasse sem ser por piedade, alguém que a escutasse e compreendesse e acolhesse. Alguém que a amasse. Era pedir de mais, o Amor? O que fizera ela para estar condenada a tamanho isolamento, a tão grande incompreensão?

Por vezes, ele tinha a sensação que sim.

Mas não seria isso que o impediria de os procurar. Porque, se ele não procurasse a sua família, que mais lhe restaria. Se ela não tivesse esperança que, um dia, por obra do destino ou generosidade do Senhor, ela viria a encontrar os iria encontrar numa muitas viagens que planeava fazer, que esperança lhe restaria? Nenhuma. E ela não conseguia sequer imaginar um mundo em que não lhe restasse uma nesga de esperança. Simplesmente era impossível.

Não seria fácil; muito pelo contrário, seria uma tarefa frustante, árdua mesmo. Não tinha dúvidas em que haveria alturas em que lhe pareceria impossível e em que a única coisa que quereria seria desistir, assentar e tentar viver uma vida normal. Mas isso era irrelevante. Nunca fora preguiçosa, nem tencionava tornar-se num futuro próximo. E com futuro próximo queria dizer nunca.

Não seria rápido; não fazia mal, ela podia esperar. Ela era paciente - o tipo de paciência daqueles que esperam por uma improbabilidade tão grande que se torna credível. O tipo de paciência que se adquire com a solidão.

E, se - quando, ela tinha de acreditar que haveria um quando - encontrasse a sua família, seria assustador. Aterrador, mesmo. Nada lhe garantia que aquele seria o seu lugar, que aquelas seriam as pessoas que ela idealizara. Ela nem sequer sabia se a acolheriam, não fazia ideia se a quereriam ou não. E, que, se eles a abandonassem, seria deixada vazia, como um balão a quem lhe haviam retirado o ar, como a um artista a que lhe haviam roubado a inspiração.

Mas, de qualquer das formas, mesmo tendo consciência de tudo isto, fá-lo-ia. Não apenas porque era a única coisa que lhe restava, ou porque era o seu sonho desde sempre, mas porque eram família. Porque a família faz tudo uma pela outra. Porque, se eles soubessem da sua existência, a sua família faria o mesmo por ela. Pelo menos era o que ela dizia a si mesma sempre que via um casal com as suas crianças pequenas a passar pela rua, sem ,. repararem no mundo que rodeava a sua pequena mas impenetrável bolha de afecção mútua e a solidão da sua própria vida a atingia como um punho gelado no peito , mesmo sobre o seu coração eternamente imóvel. E porque, também, uma pequena parte dela, a única parte egoísta do seu ser, aliada ao desespero que a acometia por vezes, lhe sussurrava nas frias noites inglesas que esta era a sua única hipótese de alguma vez vir a ter um nome. Que esta era a sua única hipótese de conhecer a sua identidade.

Assim, esta era a sua demanda. Encontrar a sua família, estivesse esta onde estivesse, fosse esta quem fosse, fosse esta o que fosse. Num mundo com sete biliões de pessoas, 15% destes vampiros, esta era uma demanda louca, impossível, louca mesmo. Mas, não obstante, era a sua demanda. E desistir não era uma opção para ela.

Era em situações como esta, em que a sua fé nas suas crenças era posta á prova, em que ela se sentia bastante grata pela espantosa dose de determinação com que fora agraciada á nascença.

Especialmente porque iria precisar de toda a determinação que conseguisse encontrar em si mesma nesta demanda de loucos.


End file.
